


A Dangerous Life

by mskatej



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Flogging, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1531925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mskatej/pseuds/mskatej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scottie's so terrified of being vulnerable she very rarely allows Harvey to tie her up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dangerous Life

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the recent past.
> 
> Many thanks of course go to thatotherperv: beta, dear friend, inspiration. This one's for you, Mel.

It’s not Harvey’s request that surprises Scottie. It’s her response.

He’s been nagging her, needling her, practically begging her to let him tie her up again, for weeks now, and she wants it almost as badly as he does. Maybe more.

But submitting to Harvey has never been easy for Scottie. They’ve always had incredible sex - no one’s ever made her come like Harvey does - but the kinds of games Harvey loves to play require a level of trust in a partner that doesn’t come easily for her. Even though there’s nothing sweeter than ceding all control to Harvey, that particular brand of relief is a luxury Scottie can’t afford.

It scares her. Letting Harvey see her so vulnerable. How much she likes it. 

So she usually gives as good as she gets, talks as dirty as he does, takes the lead as often as he does, dominates him... which he likes too. Not as much as he likes being in charge, but she’s tied him up way more times than the other way around, and it’s fun for Scottie, fun for them both to render him helpless. She loves the way he resists the submission. Always trying to escape from his restraints so he can touch her, grab her, flip her onto her back and fuck her the way he wants to. Never quite able to submit completely. God it’s such a turn on getting Harvey to the point where he’s pleading with her to untie him, thrusting his hips up as hard as he can just to make sure she knows that even when she’s on top and he doesn’t have the use of his hands, he’s still the fucking boss.

They cross paths in the halls of Pearson Specter and it starts innocently enough, a discussion about their plans for the evening, which are pretty much the same plans they always have when they’re both free: dinner and drinks at Harvey’s place followed by sex. Lots of sex. And of course neither of them can help alluding to that, professionalism be damned, and she’s got places to be right now but the expression on Harvey’s face is making her pulse race.

He makes a joke about “dessert” and Scottie wants to know what flavor he’s in the mood for tonight. Leaning in, he whispers to her, the puff of warm breath in her ear sending a shiver down her spine: “I’m in the mood for lemon meringue let-me-tie-you-up-so-I-can-have-my-wicked-way-with-you pie.”

Somehow Scottie manages to hold in a groan. She’s said no every time he’s asked for it for the past month, and the word’s teetering on the tip of her tongue, as usual, because it’s the safest answer, it’s what he expects. But something makes her swallow it down. 

“Okay,” she says, ducking her head to avoid eye contact. 

Harvey grabs her hand and squeezes. “Okay?” 

Now she looks up at him and he’s grinning like the Cheshire Cat. 

“Don’t make me change my mind,” she says, pulling her hand free and walking away, smiling at the way Harvey calls after her, “Oh, I won’t.”

There’s a reason Scottie doesn’t agree to do this very often – she’s a fucking mess the rest of the day, so distracted by excitement and fear she’s incapable of concentrating on work. What will he come up with this time? He’s an inventive man, as unpredictable as he is gorgeous – and if their previous forays into this particular dynamic are any indication, Scottie’s going to have a lot of fun tonight. He instinctively knows just how far he can push her, and because he knows she’ll never use her safe word – she’s too competitive for that – he’s careful to skate on the line of her limits but not cross it. 

She tries not to think about the other times, because it’s not so much the play itself – not the pain he might choose to inflict on her – that scares her, but what comes after. How clingy and needy she gets. Because that’s not her, it’s not who she is. Harvey loves her because she’s independent and strong. But the last time she subbed for Harvey she was so overwhelmed she couldn’t leave his bedroom for the entirety of the next day and night, and it turns out that under certain circumstances her notoriously impatient boyfriend has infinite patience, happy to wait on her hand and foot, cuddle and stroke and hold her for hours, cater to her every whim.

It scares her that she gets like that, and it scares her how much Harvey enjoys it. 

Late afternoon she stops by Harvey’s office to say hi and she can tell he’s been thinking about it as much as she has by the clench of his jaw and the hungry look in his eyes. He walks up to her, crowding her, making her feel small and fragile and like she’s the only other person in the entire world. His murmur is soft and low and oh so serious. “I want to take you home with me right now.”

“That sounds great but I have a meeting in ten minutes.” Would it really be such a big deal if she cancels?

“Mm.” He’s casing out the outside of his office, checking for witnesses, and she should stop him but she wants him too much, so when he’s satisfied the coast is clear he lifts her chin and quickly kisses her on the mouth, his tongue sliding against hers for a split second before he pulls away. “Get out of here before I do something inappropriate.” He gives her ass a goodbye slap, not gentle either - it stings enough to make her gasp.

“I can’t believe you just did that,” she says, walking towards the door, unable to look back because if she does she might actually jump him right then and there.

They’re quieter than usual over dinner, and they haven’t even emptied their wine glasses when Harvey stands up and orders Scottie to the bedroom. 

And so it begins. This part’s the same each time – Scottie has to make a conscious effort not to resist his orders, because obeying Harvey without question doesn't come naturally to her. The door shuts behind them and she’s about to say, “Now what?” but before she can get the words out there’s a hand clamped over her mouth. 

“No talking,” he says in her ear, voice soft but commanding, his body pressed to her back. She arches against him, pushing her ass into his groin just so she can feel his cock begin to stiffen.

The no talking rule throws her. Harvey’s never forbidden talking before - her backchat is normally what gets her into trouble when they do this, it’s the primary reason for the punishment Harvey doles out, which they both enjoy, and talking back is such an integral part of their relationship she’s honestly not sure she’ll be able to abide the instruction. 

Trailing a hand across her ass, Harvey moves past her to the other side of the room, turns around and leans against the wall. “Take off your clothes,” he says. She clenches her teeth against her desire to comment and starts to unbutton her blouse. “Take your time.”

It’s driving her crazy not being allowed to talk and by the time she’s down to her underwear she’s on the verge of asking him why he’s doing this to her. But then he says, “Everything,” staring at her body with hooded eyes. His arousal does something to her, makes it easier to keep going, reminds her how much she enjoys pleasing him. 

When she’s naked he walks over to her, kisses her, and says, “You’re doing very well. Don’t move.” Standing still is one thing but not moving at all proves beyond her capability, as she finds herself turning her head around so she can see where he’s going. Over to the bedside table, where he opens the top drawer. She can’t make out what he’s got in his hands but it’s probably restraints, so when he returns to her she offers him her wrists, even though the things he’s saying don’t quite align with her expectations. “I know how much you want to talk back to me and I’m impressed you haven’t yet.” He’s behind her, warm breath on her ear. “But you will, because you won’t be able to help yourself.” Fingers slide into her mouth and bear down on her bottom teeth. “Open wide. Good girl. Best if we just remove the option.” 

He inserts the ball into her mouth before she can protest, and her first instinct is to scream at him to stop but it’s no longer possible. 

Fastening the strap behind her head, he says, “Don’t panic, sweetheart. You’re going to be okay. If you need to safeword out, hit my thigh right now.” She doesn’t. She won’t. She can do this. He’s stroking her arms and her back and it’s having an odd, calming effect on her. He circles around until he’s standing in front of her, a look of lustful admiration on his face. His smile widens. “Excellent.” He nods at the bed. “Get on the bed, on your hands and knees.”

That Harvey is still fully dressed in his suit pants and white shirt only adds to Scottie’s feelings of powerlessness and humiliation, which for reasons she’ll never understand are making her wet. She climbs onto the bed, toes hooked over the end and her knees as wide apart as is comfortable so she can give Harvey the view she knows he wants. Sure enough when she twists her head around to see what he’s doing, he’s slack-jawed and gazing between her legs. 

And then he walks back to the bedside table to retrieve something else - and here’s what she was expecting earlier: the restraints, that she’s never seen before so presumably he bought them at the same time he bought the ball gag. He slides onto the bed in front of her, picks up her hands and fastens her wrists together. The leather is soft against her skin and reasonably comfortable, but the restraints don’t allow much give so the best way she can stay balanced on her knees is to stretch her arms out in front of herself, her back at a slant and her ass high in the air. And as Harvey continues to make minor adjustments to the arrangement of her limbs, telling her while he works that in place of her safeword she can thump the bed three times, she’s aware of a change inside herself: the anxiety she felt when he first gagged her has ebbed away almost without her noticing, and all that remains is peaceful serenity. It’s as if the part of her brain responsible for all the verbal sparring she engages in every single day, not just with Harvey but with almost everyone she speaks to, has switched itself off, and without it the fight’s gone out of her. What started off as unnerving is exactly the thing that has secured her trust in Harvey, because if he can make her feel like this then he must have her best interests at heart.

Harvey’s up off the bed again and is admiring his handiwork. “You look incredible,” he murmurs, adjusting himself in his pants. She can feel the liquid seeping from her cunt and trickling down her inner thighs. She’d smile if she could, she’d ask for him to touch her if she could. Thankfully Harvey doesn’t need her to ask; he understands her, he knows just what she needs. He presses his hand between her legs. “Look how hard your nipples are.” He fucks a couple of fingers into her with a groan, and then she feels his lips and tongue on her ass. “All this pristine, white skin. All mine.” He begins to massage the flesh, fingers wet from when they were inside her. She loves the way touching her like this makes him moan.

He’s got a thumb in her vagina when he says, “Are you gonna be a brave little girl for me?”

It makes her push back, unwilling to examine why Harvey’s use of the word ‘little’ gives her such a thrill, and then he smacks her a few times. Not hard - not as hard as Scottie wants it; it barely even hurts - but presumably he’s still warming up because he goes back to stroking her ass, crooning at her, “Such a good girl.”

And then he’s gone. She turns her head in surprise and watches him disappear into his walk-in closet, emerging a minute or so later with a dangerous smile on his face and a black, leather cat o’ nine tails in his hand. Her eyes widen - he’s only ever used his hand on her before - and he tells her, “You’ll love this. Feel how soft that leather is.” He drags the tails down her back and as promised they caress her skin like melting butter. 

Scottie’s never been flogged before. She and Harvey have always been pretty kinky together, and she’s had more first times with Harvey than with any other partner, but there’s still so much they haven’t done which means the first times just keep on coming. Maybe it’s because he’s the only guy she’s ever subbed for (if not the only guy she’s topped), he’s the only guy she can imagine wanting to sub for, and that means allowing him, trusting him, to take her places she’s never been before. She’s never outright requested anything specific, it’s not a topic she feels comfortable broaching with him, but he always makes her talk afterwards about the scene and it occurs to her now that those conversations are just as much about generating ideas as they are about ensuring Scottie is happy with everything that happened. A memory comes back to her as Harvey drags the cat up and down her back and legs: lying in his arms after the last time she let him spank her, she told him how much she liked his hands, she told him she was surprised he never used anything else on her and he asked her if she wished he would. She’d said maybe. And then she’d forgotten about it. 

Maybe she ought to be scared, but all she feels is a low thrum of arousal, because she wants the pain, she’s ready for the pain, and she wants Harvey to be the one to inflict it. 

He starts gentle. The first several strikes to her ass and thighs don’t hurt at all, it just feels good. He gives each of her buttocks an equal amount of attention and she feels some relief because being brave for him is easier than she was expecting. She doesn’t notice the point when the sensations turn from pleasure to pain, although she’s aware that there’s now a sting resulting from each blow to her ass, and that the force of his strikes is increasing. She whimpers around the ball in her mouth as the pain brightens and burns.

No longer gentle. The cat stings like it’s ripping through her flesh but she needs it. More, more, she can take whatever he gives her and he’ll be so proud of her he’ll take care of her forever. 

The flogging stops and Harvey’s wrecked whisper cuts through the air. “God look at you.” She hears a zipper being lowered and turns her head to see Harvey reaching into his fly and pulling his cock free. A look of relief washes over his face as he strokes the stiff length. Still holding the cat in his other hand he gazes at her ass and then, as if he can’t wait another second, he moves in behind her, props himself up on the bed with one foot and slides his cock into her vagina, holding himself inside, the soft material of his pants pressed to her burning ass cheeks.

It always feels amazing but having him inside her after a beating is so pleasurable she’s seconds away from coming after only three long thrusts. But then he’s gone and she wants to cry out, beg him to put it inside her again, but she can’t speak. Will he flog her again? She knows he knows best and she’ll accept whatever he offers her but she hopes it’s his cock. 

When he returns he pushes her up the bed a little and slides back inside her, pumping in and out of her, hard and slow and he’s no longer wearing pants but she thinks he’s still got his shirt on. All she can feel is Harvey. He reaches beneath her and clutches her breasts in his hands as he moves, whispering into her ear, “I’m going to have to ungag you soon, but that doesn’t mean you can talk. Nod if you understand.”

She nods.

“You’re just three holes for me to use,” Harvey tells her, voice thick and rough, and for whatever reason it sends her over the edge, the orgasm twisting through her body like a tornado. 

He waits until the aftershocks have subsided before pulling out and climbing off her. Pushing her onto her back, he hauls her up the bed until she’s propped up against the pillows stacked against the headboard. He reaches around the back of her head and unfastens the gag, tosses it aside and rubs her cheeks with his fingers for a few seconds, before kneeling up in front of her face and sliding his cock over her tongue and into her mouth. He tastes like her.

Harvey knows how much she loves sucking his cock but under normal circumstances she’s in control – which position and for how long – and being face-fucked isn’t something she allows very often. But tonight he’s the boss and he’ll work her hard. She has to concentrate on her breathing, forcing herself to breathe through her nose so she doesn’t suffocate, although, fortuitously, having been gagged for the past half hour has made that almost second nature. And she gets the occasional rest, but only for a few seconds at a time, like when he finally takes off his sodden shirt, and then he’s pushing himself back inside, fucking in and out of her until her mouth feels raw. 

The afterglow of the orgasm makes the discomfort more bearable, but she’s nearing her limit. Her arms and jaw ache, her ass and lips burn, her throat hurts. What keeps her going is the knowledge that Harvey is in heaven right now, dark eyes watching her take it, his face a perfect picture of amazed, lustful pride, and that’s why she’ll never tap the bed. 

“Fuck I’m gonna come,” he says, pulling out and shifting down her body, grabbing her thighs and holding them wide open. He pushes his dick inside her and starts to fuck her hard enough she can feel the pressure on her bladder. “Wanna come inside you.”

He’s loud when it happens, partly because Scottie demands it of him. She hates how so many men are quiet in bed and she’s made it clear on many occasions that hearing Harvey’s pleasure is important to her, that she wants to know exactly how good he feels. And it’s what she needs right now, after everything they’ve been through, she needs to hear those helpless moans and gasps as much as she needs to see the bliss on his face as he empties himself inside her.

Collapsing onto the bed in exhaustion, it takes him a good few minutes before he’s able to sit up and unbind her wrists. “How are you feeling?” he says, squeezing her wrists and arms, massaging them with his thumbs. 

She stares up at him, trying to suppress the tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. “Wiped out. But good.” It’s true. She’s not upset, just...it’s a lot. There are too many emotions to deal with and she’s not certain she can handle them. 

“I’m going to take care of you, okay?”

“Okay.” She crawls closer, slotting herself into his arms and letting herself be kissed. The closer she gets to him the saner she feels.

“All night and all day tomorrow. You’re mine. No one else gets a piece of you. Does that sound good?”

“Yes.” She clings tighter. 

“I love you,” he murmurs. It’s the first time he’s ever said it and she starts to cry.

“I love you so much,” she replies, her voice high and shaky.

“I know you do.”

She doesn’t want to lose him. How could she possibly cope without his arms around her? He kisses her again and his tongue against hers feels so exactly right she knows in that moment she’ll marry him one day. If he asked her right now she’d say yes, even though he’s Harvey Specter, gambler, egotist, eternal bachelor, bane of her existence.

He feeds her water and chocolate and he rubs some kind of special soothing lotion into the bruised skin of her ass, and when she’s ready to sleep he wraps her up in his arms and lets her use his chest as a pillow. 

And why shouldn’t they get married? It’s not as if any other man will ever compare. 

For all his faults, Harvey is the one.


End file.
